Wicked
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Dark-ish fic. DMHP in harry's P.O.V. harry rminisces how everything has come to lead to him hand draco being together. smut. NC-17. YAOI! M\M SLASH SEX!


_**Wicked**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**This is slash! Boys making love and having sex, if that isn't your thing, go away!**_

_**DracoXharry!!!**_

Harry's P.O.V

_Harry's P.O.V thoughts_

_**'Harry's and Draco's thoughts while in Harry's P.O.V thoughts'**_

"_**Harry's and Draco's speech while in Harry's P.O.V thoughts"**_

_Flash back _(These are similar to Harry's thoughts but I think the deserve there own little italics thing, hence the Agency FB)

_**note: I know this story is a bot confusing if you give it once-over, but it'll get better, I promise**_

_ Oh how wickedly cruel I was. I spit on those below me. Of course no one knew of my love for fucking people up. I didn't do it like other people did, I did it the most extravagant way I knew how, I did it my way. That blonde headed beauty was the only one that rivaled my wickedness. Draco Malfoy was his name, oh how he was brilliant. We shared our cruelty for many years, until our malicious ways where twined together. It was our fourth year in Hogwarts, the middle of the year._ I was staring out the window, dwelling on the past for a few moments; _by fourth year we had already passed making fun of each other, hexing each other, fist fighting, using wandless magic on each other, and transfiguring each other. Our third year, both of us were almost expelled because we where releasing a hell of a lot of magic. We where both sent to the hospital wing that day, both of us had been in a coma for well over a week because of one fight. We had taken our fights from calling each other names to pranks, hexing and wandless magic to physical fights, and transfiguring each other. The second last step tword each other we made was arguing. We had changed each other somehow, because we where the only two wizards in history to argue, subduing each other and reeking havoc on Hogwarts and the surrounding area with just words, no movement being issued other than from our mouths. Professor snape was the one who confined us to no movement, but the issue was that to shut us up, not even a muzzle worked, an unknown hex to muzzle us was issued from an unknown location, but it did not work. At that point, a bubble of magic surrounded us, nothing getting in or out until we had collapsed. _

_We left the bubble in a coma apparently, but by the time anyone had gotten in we had both argued and fought every way we knew, leaving us bloodied and exhausted. Malfoy had no voice or movement a few days after we had awoken, and I was the same. We sat side by side in beds, first strapped down like a couple of lunatics bidden farewell to on their way to an asylum, but after a week or so, we had gotten miniscule amounts of movement where given to us. At that point we where told we where stripped of magic until we where able to control ourselves. A week had passed after we had awoken and where able to get our movement back, but we still remained fettered to our beds, with hardly any voice. I had been thinking of how things have gotten as bad as they did, but was snapped out of my thoughts for some reason. I blinked a few times and noticed Malfoy was staring at me, and that I had been staring at him. At that time, I heard his voice in my head, saying my name... my first name, but his lips did not move. I sensed no one in the room, and wondered what we would possibly be able to do, but that didn't matter, because I heard his thoughts. I came to that conclusion, of telepathy, but didn't bother as to why I could hear his thoughts, especially when neither of us had any magic to use. At that time, after he had thought my name, he had continued._ _'__**Harry... I can't believe it came to this... both of us lying in beds like insane people. Its been weeks and nothing has changed. Why... I see beneath that mask of goody-two-shoes you wear. I see the real Harry, not the fake savior. I see the wicked man inside. Where the same, yet so very different. Why... why do we fight like this if we are so compatible?'**__ the thoughts had stopped pouring into my head, but soon continued_ _'__**I know you felt it, inside that bubble, I felt it to. How far... does your wickedness go Harry? Do your desires not lay within me? My desires... are you.'**_ _I couldn't help myself, yes, my desires did lay in him, I knew he was the only one that saw to my core, but he was foolish. No, we where both foolish and ignorant to the fact of what we really felt for each other. He was right, and we were, are, always will be for each other. I answered back_ _'__**Draco.'**_ _his body stiffened, his eyes widening._ _'__**there is no way he can...hear.. me...?'**_ _I had to tell him, because I felt what he felt._ _'__**I can... Draco.'**__his body seemed to lax just a little, or I misjudged and it was a twitch._ _**'you are the only one who can see to my core Draco... you and I... I agree with you. We are so alike, but so different. Its mutual.'**__I thought of all the fake emotions I acted... nice, depressed... semi-calm._ _'__**my desires... lay with you.'**__ his body did lax this time_ _'__**How...why?'**__ he sounded unsure, and I felt compelled to reassure him._ _**'What we felt inside that bubble of magic... our magic... showing the intertwining bond there.' 'Then we are...' 'Have been...'**_ _it was a silent communication with our eyes, but we both understood. We where both aware of our bond at that point. _

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach, a familiar hot breath on the back of my neck. _We where devious together. The school of witches and wizardry had seen nothing close to havoc since the two of us had spent time, real time with no fights together. It was oblivious to everyone that we where together. We had cast doubling spells on each other when we spent time together, leaving our doppelgangers to our classes. Though our fights where routine still, for the love of each other, no one never knew why we really frighted after the coma incident, but in truth, the fights where of lust. We had often used doppelgangers in the midst of a fight to go off and snog. We where brutal with each other, but we had never passed dodging hits before sneaking away unseen. We'd throw a few punches, pull hair and use wandless magic as we cast hexes to miss each other, our hidden spells pleasuring each other. We left our doubles to actually hit and hex each other, also to take the blame. "Hi there." Draco voice was smooth and low, oh how I loved it._ "Hi." I spoke equally smooth, my voice taking a seductive undertone to it. He kissed my neck "Its been so long, ive missed you." I knew at times like this our wicked minds where in sync. Our minds sang a tune to each other, _we had come to many silent agreements like this. We had become more terrifying, loving each other more and more with an infatuation, and obsession, a never ending passionate and lustful dance just for us. We where afraid of nothing together, we would fight for anything we wanted, and we got what we wanted._ He hummed and kissed my neck again, dancing colorful lights in front of us. I interjected the light with a lite melody to follow the lights, oh how much we where connected.

_At one point our bond had consumed us, and we began turning into each other, and for a while we were each other. Our bodies changed and everything. We spent a few days as each other before we had overcome the bond. We had mastered everything the bond had thrown at us, but we knew it wasn't the end, for it constantly challenged us. Him and me, we've been through a lot. When Pansy was killed, I know I suffered more than Draco did, but because of how long I had been keeping and had kept my mask on, it seemed that I felt involuntary sadness, but when Draco's mother died... we both where hurt. She was the one that had been the first person to know about what had happened, and helped us through the changes we experienced, she had informed us on many things. That fateful day when she killed Draco's father... we had been there to bare witness to the older mans death. His mother... was very supportive of us, not that it mattered, but it helped. We had been giggling and laughing, the late night giving a relief to the three of us, but Draco's father waltzed in drunk, and in seeing me started throwing hexes, aimed at anything as he ranted on. His mind seemed to click and he aimed for me as Draco's mother tried to stop him. The older blonde had shot some unknown hex at me, and Draco stepped in front of me quickly, the hex hitting him dead on, a bight light flashing as the black colored hex turned purple before withering away. I was in a panic as the room got silent, and then Draco spoke, looking back reassuringly at me, letting me know he was fine. __**"I'm fine."**_ _he whispered, smiling at me. An air of visible relief washed over me and his mother, but his father just began swearing, trying to hex his son away, yelling cruel things at him and me. His mother shouted loudly at her husband, pointing her wand at him, yelling a spell. Draco stiffened at the words momentarily, before plopping himself down next to me. I knew what was going to happen, for in knew the spell. Before we knew it Draco father was gone, his mother smiling at us__** "You two, I love you both. Be safe, for we will never meet again,"**_ _she had emphasized on never, and with that just simply vanished. I leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his stomach, his arms wrapping around me. We did not cry, we couldn't. We both knew why we couldn't, but it was so hard._

The thoughts had left my mind for a few moments as our hands connected, our fingers entangling, _we had learned we could give each other any emotion, thought, or action, yet we still overcame it. Our bond grew after his mother died, and we didn't know why. We thought it was because Draco had missed his mother, but that wasn't the case. The bond had hurt us for a while after his mothers death, making it so we couldn't be separated, we had been morphed together at the chest for a while. At that point we where condemned to the hospital wing, but soon enough we where separated. A while after that we realized a lot about our bond. It turned out that Draco's mother had planned her death, and that she would rid the world of her husband, she had left all of her research and findings in a hidden room, only to be opened when both of us where able to settle with her death. We had spent multiple hours reading and trying new things. Oh, it turned me on so much, knowing we where in a dead persons study fucking._ Draco tightened his grip on me at that thought, _he knew I loved it when we fucked in weird places, the bath room, someone's bed, a teachers desk... et'cetra. One time Draco and me where being scolded, and at this point I didn't mind coming out of my shell for Draco's god father Severus Snape, but when we where being scolded it was the first time I was my real self, like I was with Draco. I had giggled and smiled at the pale man, Malfoy and I smiling at each other, looking back at the professor with mischievous looks. I climbed onto Draco's lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck, his pale arms snaking their way around my waist. Snape passed out at that point._ I giggled, Draco chuckling behind me as we let our minds mash our thoughts together, he kissed my neck again, nuzzling the same spot he kissed. _Surprisingly after our first intimate scene.... which could have hardly been called that, seeing as how we where in a midst of a fight when we decided to let lust over ride. It was before we had collapsed, the day before actually. _

_We bumped into each other in the corridor late at night, it was close to midnight, and I was just wondering around under my invisibility cloak, letting the cool night air in the castle sooth me. I rounded a corner to get bumped into, cursing under my breath for sticking to the walls so closely. Before I had even had the chance to see if my invisibility cloak was still on me, I noticed Malfoy on top of me, then he punched me in the face. I promptly did the same to him, hoping he'd fall back, but he didn't. He grabbed my throat and gripped it tighter and tighter, but for some reason it hadn't dawned on me what to do next. In a swift and fluent movement I used wandless magic and bound his wrists behind my his back but I hadn't noticed his wand in his other hand and he quickly sent it back at me, losing his wand in the process as I cast yet another binding charm at him, and to my surprise he sent it back at me. At this point my wandless magic skills surpassed his, and I knew he had difficulty casting it but I wasn't expecting our hands to bind behind each others backs. With the binding done I quickly made a move to undo my hands, but because of Malfoy's stubbornness and squirming, both of our wandless magic flaring, we where locked together. After some time like that we had finally separated as he tossed me to the floor, jumping on me, throwing punches and hexes at me. You could say we both had some skill in multitasking when fighting, and we used an extent of it to rough each other up. I had enough of just dodging his relentless stream of attacks and sent as many things at him as I could at once. I didn't pay much mind to the ones he deflected as I jammed my fist in his face, in turn getting a powerful one returned to my stomach but then I saw blue light ricocheting off the wall behind Malfoy and hitting him in the back of the head, forcing his face against mine. I panicked but didn't react fast enough as our lips crushed together, his movements apparent that he didn't want his nose hurt, though it was probably broken, hence the tilting of his head. I was in shock- Malfoy probably the same- as our movements slowed, I felt a hidden like for the blonde on top of me arise, my body moving of its own accord, making my lips press more against Malfoy's. I guess he felt the same 'cause he pressed back. He slid his tongue against my lips, groaning as he shifted, but relentlessly I opened my mouth and our tongs dove into the others mouth, twisting and mapping out the wet caverns we spoke from. Our heads bobbed a bit, trying to get our tongues deeper, trying to get the others tongue further inside, pulling apart for a breath of air quickly before ravishing each others mouths, lips locked together as our tongs danced for dominance again. His tongue ran against my cheek so I quickly slid my tongue into his mouth and flicked the underside of it. He twisted his tongue so mine could no longer access the underside and licked along the underside of my tongue, apparently savoring the smoothness as the action was slow. We broke apart and I licked my way up his cheek and bit down, pulling away still lost in lust, his hands on my body some where, mine laying on his shoulders as he latched onto my neck. I thought he was going to bite me back, but when I felt no pressure of his teeth I trailed my hand to where my palm rested on his chin, pressing my thumb against his bottom lip, slowly pressing into his mouth.__ I gasped at the sensation and struggled a bit licking and biting at his neck before wrestling him onto his back, lust still clouding us both. Our positions didn't stay long as he shoved me against the wall closest to us. Our cloud of lust wavered as we heard footsteps, and in snapping away we fixed our selves hurriedly and apperated away._

_No one really noticed the huge hickey I had on the side of my neck thanks to a well cast glamor charm, but I knew it was there and so did Malfoy. The day we where sent to the infirmary Hermione had caught sight of the hickey on my neck in the morning and brought it up to me as we walked, late, to one of our classes. She stopped me __**"Harry whats that on your neck?" **__I shot my hand over it, then proceeded to remember the charm I put on it, oh she was good. She looked at me sternly as if ready to give a lecture but spoke calmly __**"That a pretty big one."**__ I blushed and averted my eyes. The whole night after the incident I had thought, and settled that there was a thin line between love and hate and looking back at how Malfoy and I acted I guess it was obvious to me the night of the incident, but I surely did not love Malfoy, I guess I just liked him. I had told Hermione that I hadn't liked girls after a few magazines Ron gave me and she just smiled at me for a few moments before she told me she already knew. Shes such a smart ass sometimes. Me and her became really close because of my confession, but as we stood in the hallway, he pressing questions at me, apparently rhetorical ones, she blurted finally, and rather fast __**"Its a boy, can't really judge on how big the boys mouth is but it may have been someone with a loud mouth, it may or may not be in a different house, but you do like to go out under your invisibility cloak and no one knows your gay besides me, unless you've failed to tell me you told someone else, but you probably wouldn't, its none of my business but id like to know those types of things, I recall you saying you would, so you haven't told anyone else, its most likely a hufflepuff boy since most of them are gay but they like to have that inner circle so you wouldn't choose one of them... Ravenclaw's out of the question, you've told me that, inside the house stuff may spread fast, so that leaves Slytherin, but they are nasty little things but know how to keep a secret." **__at that point she had made many different faces, mumbling on to herself. Then she placed her right fist in her other hand __**"Its Malfoy." **__I gaped at her, how the hell do you even deduce that!? The she explained. __**"Thin line of love and hate... any way..." **__she looked up at me from her steady random stares around __**"How far did you go?" **__she asked with a certain care and excitement that had me at a loss for words, but she shook my shoulder to get me out of my stupor __**"Harry!"**__ she whispered, but still successfully getting my attention, I looked from side to side quickly before staring at her and sighing __**"Bumped into him in the hall last night, we fought....and..." **__she finished for me __**"It got heated." **__she paused and smiled __**"Its okay, by the size of that there-" **__she pointed at my tanned, for the time being, unmarked neck __**"Seems like you two like each other." **__I made an attempt to intervene but she stopped me and continued on__** "Woman's got ESP here. Anyways, I saw you last night in the common room flipping out looking into a hand held mirror whispering insults." **__I pieced it all together and by the time she was done rambling we where at class. It was after that class the fight had started, because of Hermione. She was fangirling, and because of the teacher, the mental image of my hickey-d up neck was displayed for the class. Thankfully my face wasn't included, but I, and Malfoy both recognized it. I glared at Hermione, and she tossed me a sorry look then glanced at Malfoy. Once Hermione shot her gaze to our teacher she apologized to the professor and the students. I glanced at Malfoy, to see he had a pink tinge to his cheeks and staring at the professor with death glares, his face attempting to be impassive but succumbing to scowl's here and there. It was after class he tried to almost attack Hermione but I stepped in and we ended up getting into a fight. I was actually glad no one could hear us inside the bubble, where where yelling confessions, insults, and exactly what we thought about things that involved each other. After a quick look around after confessions... and ones that still went on the looks of peoples faces told that they could here nothing, only see our mouths move._

Draco bit my ear, lapping at my neck, I sighed contently and leaned my head against his shoulder, tilting my neck to give him better access. _We hadn't officially made love until a week after we where released from the hospital wing._

_**A/N: woohoo! Chapter one done!**_


End file.
